El Ataque de Yuno Gasai
by MexEmperorRamsesII
Summary: [X-Over Spin Off: Mirai Nikki/Marvel Cómics]Luego de Ganar por primera vez el Survivor Game, Yuno Gasai (segunda), enloquecida por perder a Amano Kun, Viaja por el Espacio tiempo Acompañada por Mur Mur, para dar con una Realidad en la cual sus habilidades Deus, la haran más poderosa de lo esperado...


EL ATAQUE DE YUNO GASAI.

UN FANFIC DE PRODUCCIONES RAMSÉS II.

México, agosto de 2014.

CAPITULO 1: ESCAPE.

DISCLAIMER: Mirai Nikki y sus personajes pertenecen a Sakae Esuno.

Magneto, Reed Richards y Doctor Doom, pertenecen a Marvel comics.

Ami Mizuno/Dark Mercury y Hotaru Tomoe/Black Saturn pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Bulleta Pertenece a Capcom.

Athena Asamiya pertenece a SNK/PLAYMORE

El resto de los personajes son (OC) Originales, por lo tanto me Pertenecen.

ADVERTENCIA: X-OVER Spin off Mirai Nikki/Marvel comics.

"_Bendito sea el hombre que supera la tentación, porque, una vez superada, recibirá la corona de la vida que El Señor prometió a los que lo aman"._

Epístola de Santiago 1, 12.

CAPITULO I: Escape a la dimensión diferente…

"Todo comenzó en el final de la Historia de un universo paralelo…"

En una de las infinitas realidades alternativas del interminable multiverso, se lleva a cabo la conclusión de uno de los eventos más importantes, no solamente en la historia de ese universo, sino incluso para el mismo multiverso: los _Survival Games_.

Yuno Gasai, Alias "Second", es una de las últimas supervivientes de un tercer planeta, de un pequeño sistema solar de nueve planetas, en un rincón de la vía láctea, cuya vida ha sido arrasada casi por completo; todo esto debido al devastador juego de supervivencia de una entidad semi divina en agonía llamada "Deus Ex machina"; las catastróficas consecuencias de esta agonía e inevitable muerte, solo pueden ser detenidas de una sola forma: sucediéndolo como el nuevo "deus" amo del espacio y del tiempo.

Pero estos son los últimos momentos de este universo, y esta es la historia de cómo los supervivientes escaparon a la aniquilación total…

28 de julio: El día del juicio final.

En el día omega de este efímero, desolado y podrido mundo, Yuno Gasai ha sobrevivido a un sinfín de horrores y caos en los últimos tres meses: pero decidió no rendirse y sobrevivir a costa de los demás, no importando si fuesen sus amigos o familiares, todo para ganar el juego, a pesar de ser sumergida por siempre en la locura, la soledad, y la oscuridad.

—Amano Kun…— susurró la joven Gasai en medio de un lugar conocido como "la catedral de la probabilidad" haciendo lo mejor que sabe hacer desde que tiene memoria: matar para sobrevivir un día más, e intentando no caer en la locura y en la desesperación...

Pero su última victima en este mundo agonizante fue el último clavo en el ataúd de lo que quedaba de su cordura: Amano Yukkiteru, alias "First" al lograr que este se suicidara, mientras que Yuno simplemente fingió su muerte.

—Mur-Mur, ¡He ganado!— exclamo con tranquilidad Yuno al haber asesinado al último de los participantes del juego de supervivencia, por lo cual reclamo su derecho a ser la sucesora de Deus. En ese momento, la asistente de Deus una figura regordeta con aspecto infantil llamada Mur-Mur, quien inmediatamente proclamo como vencedora del _"__Survival Game"_, al cubrirla con una túnica de color negro con una capucha que cubría la parte superior de su cara, portando una mochila deportiva en la cual guardo las pertenencias que aun tenia: su diario del futuro, una hacha, algunos cuchillos y la pertenencia que más atesoraba y de la cual jamás se separaba: un viejo casco de metal que le heredo su padre…

Un hombre conocido por muchos, que tuvo muchos títulos: Amo del magnetismo, Señor de Genosha, entre otros. Un hombre cuyo nombre fue Erik Magnus Lensherr…

—Tu padre habría estado muy orgullosa de ti, ¡Yuno chan!— exclamo con alegría Mur-Mur, mientras comía fideos instantáneos, Pero Yuno solo le contestó secamente —Yo solo quisiera que no hubiese muerto, Mur-Mur…— dijo seriamente Yuno, al momento que tomaba el casco de su padre y soltó una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos rosados, pero su nueva sirviente solo se limito a entregarle una gema semejante a un rubí de tamaño considerable tan grande como una pelota de golf: acababa de recibir el poder de manipular el tiempo y el espacio dentro de su propia realidad.

— ¡Ahora tu eres la sucesora de Deus Yuno Chan! ¡Has ganado el _Survival game_!— exclamo con jubiló la nueva sirviente de la misteriosa chica quien seguía viendo con tristeza el casco color carmesí de su padre, al mismo tiempo que en sus pensamientos decidiría cual sería el paso a seguir luego de haber sobrevivido a toda esta tragedia.

Lamentablemente, ya es demasiado tarde para hacer algo para reparar el daño en este universo, debido a la entropía que ya existía en todo ese universo agonizante; solo es cuestión de tiempo antes que toda esa realidad colapse y se reinicie…

Mientras tanto, en otro universo…

Edificio Baxter, Nueva York.

28 de julio de 200X. 12:00 pm.

En la ciudad de Nueva York por el mediodía, En el piso 42 del legendario edificio Baxter, base de operaciones de los cuatro fantásticos, Reed Richards repara el portal de la 42, La prisión localizada en un lugar llamada "La zona negativa" al mismo tiempo que realiza un experimento de agujeros de gusano, para una futura aplicación en la vida diaria, o futuras aplicaciones militares.

—Si esto funciona, podremos viajar a otras dimensiones…— Se dijo para sí mismo el Doctor Richards, quien con la ayuda de sus poderes elásticos, logra ajustar y alinear correctamente, los cables y conductores de un Prototipo de Portal Cuántico extradimensional.

Castillo Von Doom, Latveria.

28 de Julio, 8:00 Pm

En la oscura y fría noche latveriana, El castillo Von Doom se estaba desarrollando experimentos sobre un portal extra dimensional el cual a diferencia de Reed Richards, Victor Von Doom, lo desarrolló en base a la magia y a sus avances tecnológicos de física cuántica, y combinado con un potente hechizo vishanti, en conjunto con el uso de magia nórdica, específicamente la magia suficiente para crear una pierda de norm.

— ¡Perfecto! ¡Esta misma noche demostrare al Mundo de lo que soy capaz!— exclamo Von Doom mientras que su mercenaria, una psicótica alemana vestida de caperucita roja conocida llamada Bonnie von Hood, Alias "_Bulleta_" entraba en el laboratorio del monarca latveriano y también su jefe en turno.

— ¿Puedo usarla para encontrar a mi querido _Vasha_?—pregunto de forma infantil y burlona, mientras degustaba su plato de cereal, a lo que el dictador contesto firmemente — ¡NUNCA! Y ahora cállate Von Hood— Dijo finalmente luego de terminar de reparar y preparar su portal extradimensional, mientras que Bonnie simplemente se cruzaba de brazos mirándolo resentida.

Preparatoria de Coyoacán, México DF.

28 de Julio, 1:00 pm.

En el viejo laboratorio experimental de física de la Preparatoria de Coyoacán, el joven James Edward McKraken trabaja en un proyecto secreto en sus vacaciones de verano, luego de estar dos semanas en Nueva York, en los clasificatorios a las olimpiadas juveniles de ajedrez, realizados en el distrito del Bronx; en el que él logró clasificarse sin problemas.

Ahora ese proyecto estaba en fase experimental y es la razón por la cual _Chessmaster_ estaba presente junto con su hermana Julia, quien le seguía reprendiendo por su tardanza

—Tu dichoso proyecto lleva casi un año en fase de planeación. Ya debería de haber terminado la fase de experimentación, y esta apenas te ha detenido... ¿Qué es tan importante que debes de corroborar tantas veces?— a lo que el joven irlandés respondió

—Solo es por seguridad, Julia, compréndelo por favor— dijo con algo de fastidio, mientras que Julia entraba al lado de una vieja amiga de Edward: Justina sierra, Alias "la reina roja" quien estaba de vacaciones.

— ¿Entonces vine dos semanas de vacaciones desde Japón para solo ser tú asistente Eddie?— dijo en un tono sarcástico y con fastidio, pero inmediatamente ella solo se sonrojo un poco, algo que no paso desapercibido para la hermana mayor de Edward.

—Oye Justina, ¿Te gusta mi hermano?— A lo que la "Reina roja" se sonrojo tanto que hizo honor a su sobrenombre — ¡Cállate Julia! ¡No dignificare esa pregunta con una respuesta!— contesto la mexicana de forma enérgica.

En ese momento, Edward estaba tan absorto en sus ecuaciones y en su acelerador de partículas experimental, que solo tuvo tiempo de pensar en una sola persona…

—_Mi querida Athena, ¿Donde estarás en ahora? ¿Qué estarás haciendo en este instante?—_ se pregunto en voz baja mientras veía discutir a su hermana y a su vieja amiga…

Mientras tanto, En alguna parte de Nerima…

Laboratorios de física experimental del Colegio superior Nobunaga.

Nerima, Japón. 29/Julio/2003 3:00 am

Aquella madrugada en Nerima era todos menos quieta y tranquila, y más si se tiene en cuenta que la noche cubre una refriega dentro de las instalaciones en remodelación del Colegio Superior Nobunaga, en donde una misión encubierta surgió en para dos jóvenes mutantes: encontrar y capturar a Ami Mizuno con vida, y destruir cualquier plan suyo. Solo que aun faltaba un problema por resolver…

— ¡Soy Black Saturn! ¡Y por mi guja, Morirán!— en ese momento Hotaru Tomoe bajo el alias de _Black Saturn,_ ataca a otros dos mutantes como ella: Una chica de 17 años vestida de negro con cabello largo y color purpura, y a un joven corpulento de casi la misma edad, vestido con un viejo uniforme del antiguo ejército Rojo, mientras que su madrasta y mejor amiga, _Dark Mercury,_ terminaba su arma laser experimental.

— ¡Vamos _Sputnik_! ¡Ven aquí a ayudarme maldito holgazán!— Exclamó con molestia la mutante de cabello purpura por lo que _Sputnik,_ también conocido como Iván Koslov, quien resultó ser el guía para su compañera en aquel laberinto de salones del colegio Nobunaga, porque en cada salón podrían ocultar trampas o enemigos mortales.

— ¡Muy bien Athena! No te pongas pesada…— dijo relajado el joven ruso al atacar a _Black Saturn,_ quien tuvo que defenderse con su guja rápidamente antes de recibir de lleno el ataque del _Guardián de Belgrado,_ quien estaba emocionado por pelear contra la mutante de nivel omega.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del campus Ami Mizuno, mejor conocida como _Dark Mercury_, terminaba de cargar los últimos datos de configuración de su impresionante cañón de plasma, usando solamente materiales de laboratorio, electrodomésticos, computadoras del basurero, y una máquina recreativa conocida como _Panchiko_.

— Perfecto…— susurro la mutante dentro de su laboratorio al ver entrar a _Psycho Soldier__, _la cual lo primero que vio al entrar al laboratorio fue aquella maquina asesina en operación, y a toda potencia máxima.

—Buenas noches Asamiya san, ¿Cómo esta Eddie Kun?— dijo de forma burlona Ami, quien se preparaba para atacar a la _princesa de Osaka,_ quien, al igual que su enemiga se preparaba para atacar.

— ¡Cállate Mizuno! ¡No tienes derecho de hablar de mi Novio!— en ese momento, Athena se lanzó al ataque en contra de _Dark Mercury,_ quien esquivo sus ataques psionicos sin problemas, lo que solo molestó a Athena, quien perdía el tiempo en una pelea sin sentido.

Fue en esos momentos que el arma de _Dark Mercury _termino de cargarse al 100% de su potencia: al fin su proyecto de laser moral estaba completo y en operación.

De vuelta al agonizante universo de Yuno Gasai…

—Dime una cosa Mur-Mur, ¿Podemos irnos de este mundo? ¡Este lugar se ha convertido en un lugar muy doloroso para vivir!— Susurró sollozando Yuno amargamente algo que le entristecía a Mur-Mur, quien contesto con seriedad y preocupación a la petición de su nueva ama.

—Si nos vamos Yuno sama, ¡Todo en este mundo se perderá para siempre! — A lo que la joven Gasai contesto con pesar en sus palabras — ¡De cualquier forma no hay otra salida! ¡No puedo revivir ni a mis amigos, Kousaka Kun, Mao Chan y Hinata san, mi mejor amiga! ¡Ni siquiera puedo revivir a mi padre!— contestó bastante molesta Yuno quien sostenía contra su pecho el casco escarlata de su padre, cuando algo extraordinario le sucedió al diario del fallecido Amano Yukkiteru.

En este momento, el aparato se encendió automáticamente, y en la pantalla de aquel celular en desuso, se leyó claramente: "sobrescribiendo datos de usuario", "ingresar nuevo usuario" y finalmente mostro el nombre y clave del nuevo propietario de un nuevo Diario: había nacido el Diario del detective y su dueño era…

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Akise Aru?— dijo irritada Yuno al ver efectivamente, un chico de cabello plateado con una herida considerablemente grave en el cuello cubierto por una bufanda de color azul, fue quien reclamo el diario, quien se presento con una voz ronca y casi afónica

— ¡Pero es posible, Gasai san! No, más bien, ¡Mi hermosa Yuno chan! — Hizo una pausa para contener un ataque de tos antes de proseguir —Al parecer aun no puedes reclamar el poder de Deus. No al menos en este momento: y es porque ahora soy el dueño del diario de _First_, por lo cual. el juego continuara hasta que uno sobreviva— dijo esto al intentar respirar, era obvio que sus heridas no habían sanado completamente y tenía problemas al respirar, cosa que inmediatamente noto la joven Gasai, quien comento.

— No sé como lograste sobrevivir a un corte a la yugular, y francamente no me importa, ¿Pero porque estas molestándome antes de irme de aquí?— a lo que el joven Akise solo contesto —Aquí tienes mi respuesta— dijo finalmente el detective.

Y en el acto, Akise Aru tomo a Yuno en sus brazos y la besó en los labios, un beso tan apasionado que casi hace bajar la guardia a la chica de cabellos rosados, sus recuerdos se llenaron de pesar: por un lado, aquel chico fue su primer gran amor y ambos se protegieron durante aquel juego mortal de supervivencia. Pero por otro lado, Akise también fue el responsable de la muerte de los amigos de Yuno. Por lo cual la joven Gasai le receto una sorna bofetada que hizo caer al joven detective, y tomar el fragmento de Deus antes que este pudiera evitarlo

— ¡MALDITO! ¿Cómo te atreves luego de lo que les paso a Kousaka Kun, Mao chan y Hinata san? ¿Por qué te metiste en mi camino? ¡Mi padre tenía razón! ¡Siempre la tuvo al desconfiar de ti!— dijo Finalmente Yuno tomando su diario, y poniéndose el casco de su padre y su túnica negra empezó a levitar gracias al poder del fragmento de deus y dijo con vos espectral y siniestra

—Escúchame bien Akise Aru: ¡SOY YUNO GASAI! ¡Heredera del único señor de Genosha y rey de los mutantes! ¡Hija de un padre asesinado llamado Erik Lensherr!— Y al ver los ojos de terror de Akise, Yuno continuo sin ninguna interrupción —Y ahora ¡MORIRÁS EN NOMBRE MÍO Y DE MAGNETO!— dijo finalmente la joven Gasai mientras empuñaba una katana en su mano y en a otra su diario mientras tenia a sus espaldas su mochila con sus pertenencias…

Fue en ese momento en el que, por razones extrañas en el multiverso que, dos realidades completamente distintas se conectaron y sincronizaron por al menos un breve período de tiempo, del cual sirve que los diferentes portales creados en el otro universo se sincronizaran y formaran de forma accidental y única un portal transdimensional, el cual termino por absorber, tanto a Yuno Gasai, como a Akise Aru, debido a que ambos eran los más cercanos en el portal, además de Mur-Mur quien se oculto entre las cosas de Yuno al ver aquel portal.

Y desde lo lejos una sombra del pasado emerge, sabiendo que es su oportunidad para salir de ese universo condenado a muerte, para salir e iniciar una nueva vida, o quizás perseguir una venganza suicida…

Así fue como termino todo en aquel universo estéril pero inicio un viaje épico, peligroso y quizás sanguinario para el resto del multiverso.

La incursión de Yuno Gasai había empezado...


End file.
